


My Beautiful Trauma

by KeyDog (BannedBloodOranges)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Background/Referenced Spones, Character Development, Dramatic Running - Festive Edition, F/M, Fanvid, Getting Together through thick and thin, Happy Ending, Humour, Kirhura, M/M, Mild Angst, Nugget The Tribble is there in spirit, This OTP Kills The Man, coming together, uhura POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBloodOranges/pseuds/KeyDog
Summary: James T. Kirk and Nyota Uhura have a tempestuous relationship.They fall in love anyway.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Nyota Uhura, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Kudos: 10





	My Beautiful Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> Non-profit fun only.

_It's like we burned so bright we burned out_   
_I made you chase me_   
_I wasn't that friendly_   
_My love, my drug, we're fucked up, oh_

_I wish I could **feel** like you_

Pink, Beautiful Trauma

* * *

[Kirk/Uhura. Feat Spones (AOS) - My Beautiful Trauma](https://vimeo.com/379585916) from [MidnightGallery](https://vimeo.com/user80752244) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
